


Salvation In Flesh

by hit_the_books



Series: SPN Kink Bingo [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, Dean Doesn't Know, Dean Is Right There, Falling Castiel, Grace Kink, Grace Sex, Grace Tendrils, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sastiel - Freeform, Season/Series 05, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in the Impala, Sounding, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: The nights spent together and heated moments in the Impala? Dean doesn't know a damn thing about what's happening between Sam and Castiel as Castiel seeks salvation in Sam whenever and wherever he can.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [SPN Kink Bingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/). Square filled: Grace Kink.

Creedence Clearwater Revival was playing on the Impala’s stereo. Sam didn’t know which album, but it was a far more mellow affair than most of Dean’s cassette collection. And Sam would have felt quite relaxed with the music, the hum of the Impala’s engine and the seemingly endless asphalt ahead of them—but for one small detail.

The angel sat behind him on the back bench seat.

Sam was hunched towards the window, jacket over his lap and hips, pretending to sleep, but he had been a mere heartbeat from crying out for over an hour. The silent ecstasy he had been embroiled in for so long was hard to hide from Dean, but Castiel had made Sam promise. And Dean knew nothing of the games they played together.

He might be the boy with the demon blood, but Sam had learned quickly enough that Cas didn’t really care what the other angels thought. Not that they knew. Oblivious, just like Dean. If Dean noticed that Castiel was riding in the Impala with them more and more, he didn’t say anything about it.

Breath catching in his chest, Sam bit the inside of his cheek as Castiel pressed into him again. Invisible strands of grace worked his leaking cock and slick ass. It wasn’t always like this, so risky and public. But it was only a step away from Castiel fucking Sam on his cock while they were in a motel bathroom, Dean waking on the other side of the door. And just as intense as Cas visiting Sam at night while Dean slept in the same room.

The moments they were alone were the ones Sam cherished the most. When Castiel would give himself over completely to Sam and demand salvation in Sam’s flesh. The drive, the need, only intensified as they tilted further towards the end times, like Cas falling opened him to so much more. Sometimes when Castiel was buried deep inside Sam, cock or grace, it was as if the angel believed their connection would shun the maws of the beast himself. That he could purify Sam and keep him from Lucifer. Stop it all.

Sam had once asked Cas if using his grace in this way burned off too much of it, what with him being cut off from Heaven. The angel had given him a hungry look and said not to worry.

Castiel’s grace was cold, but inviting, as it rocked in and out of Sam. His body couldn’t help craving the stimulation, the perfect strokes against his sweet spot. The way Cas would wrap his grace around Sam’s cock, tight, another strand pushing at his slit. The angel would have put a tendril of grace down Sam’s throat, but that would have been too obvious with Dean at the wheel rather than asleep..

Working hard to stop himself from shaking, body rigid as the Impala continued to move, Sam kept silent. But he was so close and he knew Castiel was aware of that simple fact. Sam couldn’t come until Cas gave him the sign. The tendril in Sam’s hole sped up, shoving and pulling at him, pummeling his prostate at an inhuman rate. Chest tight as he tried not to cry, Sam hoped Castiel would soon give him his release.

“Yo, sleepy head, we’re almost there,” Dean called from the other side of the front seat.

Trying not to whimper as he opened his eyes, Sam played at waking up. He looked over at Dean just as Castiel’s grip on his cock tightened further and a tendril of grace delved into his slit and sounded him as he said to Dean, “Can we get food?” How his voice didn’t shake, Sam had no idea as the impossible pressure of the grace drove him closer to the edge.

“Well duh. Sure. You gonna be joining us, Cas?”

Castiel leaned in between Dean and Sam. And that was the sign, as he blocked Sam’s face from Dean’s view. Shoving his fist into his mouth, Sam came, feeling his boxers dampen against his skin. He wished he could scream, but he focused instead on the waves of pleasure crashing through his body, making his vision waver. Distantly, he was aware of Dean and Castiel discussing pie.

Slowly, Cas pulled his grace back from Sam and he tried to compose his face. The mess in Sam’s boxers was gone and he was able to finally sit up straight.

“So, does this place sound alright to you, Sammy?” Dean asked, looking over at him as Castiel backed off.

“Yeah, sounds great.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/).


End file.
